Kingdom Hearts High School
by silverblue21
Summary: this is what would happen if organization 13 turned into a high school
1. Character list

Kingdom Hearts High characters

**Teachers **

Xemnas- principle

Xigbar- psychology teacher

Xaldin- head chef

Vexen- chemistry teacher

Lexaeus- gym teacher/ coach

Zexion- history teacher

Saix- vice principle

Axel- student affairs counselor/ English teacher

Demyx- music teacher

Luxord- British literature teacher

Marlexia- botany teacher

Larxene- algebra teacher

**Nobodies**

Dusk nobodies- janitors

Berserker nobodies- Saix's assistances

Sorcerer nobodies- Xemnas's assistances

Dragoon nobodies- lower chefs

**Students **

Sora

Riku

Kiari

Roxas

Namine

Xion

Hanyer

Pence

Olette

Tidus

Sephie

Wakka you now

And many others to come…

**People outside of school**

Cloud- KHH alumni

Sid- KHH alumni/ shop owner

Aerith- KHH alumni/ KHH tutor/ Cloud's girlfriend

Yuffie- Sid's apprentice/ KHH alumni

Vincent- KHH alumni/ gunsmith

Sephiroth- KHH alumni/ cloud's rival

Ansem- heart surgeon/ Riku's mentor

now that you know who everyone is read the next chapter to find out what happens


	2. the first day

KHH episode 1: The first day

Roxas rushed to get to school. He did not want to be late for his first day at KHH. "Damn it," he cursed to himself. "Why didn't Sora wake me up when he did? He knows I like to sleep in." he huffed as he was sprinting to school. He just opened the door to the assembly. "Welcome, class of 2013." Xemnas greeted the students. "Although we are small right now, we will have many more cheerful faces to add to this school." He said. All 12 students looked at each other and then looked back at Xemnas. "My name is Xemnas and I am your principle. Then a blue haired man with an X shaped scar on his face walked up beside him. "And this is Saix" Xemnas proclaimed. "Hello children. You will be seeing me more often then you will Xemnas." Saix said. "I have your school schedules right here. So please form up in one straight line in front of me to claim your schedule." He asked. The students did as he said and he handed them out to all them.

Roxas found out his first class was English with Mr. Axel. In room 210. He walked a little bit down the hall to find room 210. As he walked in there, he saw 3 other students. A girl with short black hair, a guy with long silver hair, and a somewhat chubby fellow with brown hair. He decided to sit next to the girl. As the bell rang, a tall, skinny, red haired man walked in the room. "Hello class. My name is Axel and I will be teaching English this year. But before we begin, how's about we get a chance to know each other." Axel said. "ummm… YOU! You go up first and tell your name." he said as he pointed to the sliver haired kid. He got up and walked to the front of the classroom and said "Hello class, my name is Riku." "Good." Axel said "go sit back down. Ok, the blonde, your next." As he pointed to Roxas. "Hello class, my name is Roxas." "Ok, You with the black hair!" Axel blurted. She got up and said 'Hello class, my name is Xion." Suddenly, Roxas was hit by a feeling he had never experienced before. "Alright fatty, spit it out." Axel demanded in a non threatening way. "uhhh… my name is Pence." "Ok!" Axel continued, "Our first unit is spelling and grammar. Does anyone know how to spell megalixir?" he asked. "Is it m-e-g-a-e-l-i-e-c-k-s-e-r?" Pence asked. "No." Axel said "its m-e-g-a-l-i-x-i-r. Got it memorized?" everybody laughed as the bell rung to the next class.

Roxas's next class was algebra with Ms. Larxene. And with he got in there, their was only 3 students altogether. Sora, him and Riku. He chosen the back row seat when a woman with yellow hair came in. "All right, listen up you brats, I don't care who you are or what you think of me!" she snarled. "If you behave, I won't acknowledge your existence. If you don't, then we are going to have some serious PROBLEMS!!!" she screamed as she banged on the desk. Roxas knew already that she was going to be trouble. "Also, you will address me as "mam" and I will address you as what ever the fuck I feel like! Got it!?!?" she yelled. "Yes mam!" the whole class answered in fear. The bell ranged for the next class. Roxas (and everyone else) ran out of there as fast as they could.

Roxas's 3rd period was music theory with Mr. Demyx. As soon as he walked in there, he saw Xion, Tidus and Kiari. He chose to sit next to Xion. A few minutes past and a man with a blonde mullet walked in the room. "Hi guys". He said enthusiastically. "My name is Mr. Demyx and since it's your first day here, I'm giving you all A's for the day! Now I'm going to sleep." As he fell asleep on a chair. "Wow, talk about lazy." Xion commented. "Yah, I'm surprised that they would hire this guy." Roxas responded. They both laughed. Suddenly the bell rang and it was time to go.

Roxas looked at his schedule and saw he had gym with Mr. Lexaeus. As he went in there, he saw all other 11 students and so they socialized a little bit. Then a bulky brown haired man walked in the room. "Hello. My name is Mr. Lexaeus and I will be your gym teacher." He said in a stalwart tone. "First thing we will be doing today is solving a puzzle" he continued as he handed out puzzles to everyone. "WHAT!?!?!? PUZZLES!?!?!? YOU CALL THIS GYM?!?! HOW THE HELL ARE WE LEARNING GYM WITH PUZZLES!?!?!?!?" Hayner screamed. "It teaches you to be calm and think critically. Something obviously you are lacking." He replied in the same stalwart tone. 5 minutes passed and still no one could solve the puzzle. "You know what; this puzzle can't be solved without cheating! You tricked us!" Hayner screamed again. "Really? Let me see." Lexaeus said as he took the puzzle from Hayner and with a few simple moves, the puzzle was solved. Hayner was in total awe when the bell rang to the next class.

Roxas's next class was psychology with Mr. Xigbar. As he got in the class room, he saw a blonde haired girl with an unusually short dress, Sora and a boy that he think he saw before. Suddenly, a man with silver and black hair, an eye patch and a scar in his face jumped up behind him, scaring him. "Boo!" he said. Roxas nearly jumped. "Hahaha gets them every time. Leme guess, your name is Roxas. You in the sex skirt are Namine. You with the spiky hair Sora and you must be Wakka." Wow," Namine said. "How did you know?" "Uh, I just guessed." He shrugged. "Anyway, I know it's your first day but I'm assigning you video projects on how psychology affects people, due next week. Extra credit to those who present it early." He said as he snapped his fingers and video cameras popped out on everyone's desk. The bell rang and it was lunch time.

Roxas walked in the cafeteria and the smell of delicious food hit him. He walked in line and he saw a man with black dreadlocks and purple spears serving food. But what Roxas got was a pathetic, disgusting, green excuse of a lunch that smelled like dog shit. "Um excuse me," Olette said "may I please have something different?" the man with dreadlocks looked at her and gave her a face that could make even the bravest of hearts quiver. "Actually, this is good." She managed to squeak out and ran to a table. Roxas sat down at a nearby table with Xion, both were poking the revolting green mess with there forks. Both were so disgusted, that neither of them said anything.

The day dragged on with the other classes. Mr. Luxord teaching British literature, history with Mr. Zexion, chemistry with Mr. Vexen and botany with Mr. Marlexia.

Finally, school ended and Roxas was walking home when he bumped into Xion dropping some of her homework. "Oh-no!" she said as she franticly tried to pick up it. Roxas kneeled down and helped her. "Look, I'm really sorry Xion." "No, don't be. I guess this makes us fair since I accidently tripped you before 8th period." Roxas recalled being tripped and everybody laughing at him. "Hey, are you busy?" Roxas asked. "Because I know this place that has really good ice cream." "Sure!" Xion accepted. When they got to the store, Cid was talking to another man trying to sell something. "Look, I don't care if this potion is 300 years old. The potion itself is no good; it is going to be a bitch to clean the inside and from what it looks like, the jar itself is in crap condition. I will give you 20 bucks for it." Cid bargained "WHAT?! 20 BUCKS!? This potion is at least worth $1000. I'll take this somewhere they appreciate antiques." The man blurted as he stormed out the door. "Jez, what a rip-off. Hey Roxas what can I get you?" he asked. "2 sea salt ice creams please." Roxas answered. "Ok, that will be $1." As Roxas pulled out his wallet and gave him a one dollar bill, Roxas noticed a piece of shinny metal in a gold and glass case. "Cid, what's that?" pointing to the box. "Oh? That? That's just the X Blade, or at lease part of it. I haven't finished it yet but when I do, I'm going to sell it for $1,000,000,000,000." He answered. "Wow," Xion commented. "What does it do?" "It's the most powerful weapon in the world, or at least will be. Don't say anything to any body. Remember it's our little secret. Well here you go 2 sea salt ice creams." "Thank you." Roxas and Xion said as they walked out.

When Roxas got home he found Sora was already done with his homework and trying on new clothes. "Hey Roxas, do theses jeans make me look gay?" Sora asked. "No, your face does." Roxas answered sarcastically. Sora flipped him of as Roxas went upstairs. "Ha-ha at least I don't have homework." Roxas said to himself as he got to the shower. He took off all his clothes and turned on the shower water. It felt good but for some reason he kept thinking of Xion. He got out of the shower and put on clean underwear and an undershirt as he walked to his room. When he got in there he laid on his bed thinking "Oh well, only 364 days to go" as he fell asleep.


	3. namines mistake

KHH episode 2: Namine's mistake

Namine was still asleep when her alarm went off. "Wa... T...?" she looked at her clock she had 5 minutes until school started. "OMG! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" she yelled as she franticly tried to get up. She desperately changed into her school clothes. Just then, Kiari walked in. "Kiari, we have five minutes to get school!" "No" she replied. "We have 2 hours to get to school. I just messed with your clock to piss you off." She continued. "YOU BITCH!!!" Namine screamed. "Jesus, calm down it was just a joke." Kiari replied. "I HATE YOU!" Namine screeched as she threw her clock at Kiari. The clock was 3 inches away from permanently brushings Kiari's face. Then for no reason, Namine collapsed on the floor and started crying. Obviously, Namine was pissed about something. 7 minutes passed and Namine pulled herself together and finished getting dressed and went downstairs like nothing happened.

2 day before, when she arrived at school she just remembered that her psychology project was due today. She had the video camera in her backpack and took it out and saw if Saix would be willing to do an interview. When she went to Saix's office it was opened a little bit and she peeked inside to find Saix hugging and kissing a moon pillow. She decided to video tape this. She got a good 3 minutes when the bell ranged. She went to her first four classes like nothing but when she got to psychology, things would take a turn for the worst. It was her turn to present her project. "Ahem, I did my project on the behavior of people when no one is looking and Saix was my volunteer." She put in the tape and as soon as Xigbar walked in the room, he laughed so hard he spilled his morning coffee and almost choked from laughter. The class wasn't much different. "WOW!!!! That is the FUNNIEST video I have ever seen in my life!!! How much do you want for it?!?!? $100? $500? $1000? Deal!" he pulled his wallet out and gave her $1000 and took the tape and ran off with it. "Wait! I need that video!" Namine cried out, but it was too late. She knew if Saix found out, her head would be on his shelf.

At lunch, she sneaked to the teacher lounge and looked from the outside window and, as she expected Xigbar was there with all the teachers minus Saix and Xemnas. "Dudes, look what I found." He said still laughing as he popped the tape in and soon enough all the teachers were laughing. Even Lexaeus was chuckling a little bit. When Saix and Xemnas came in to see what was happening. When Saix saw what they were laughing about, he tried to berserk. But he kept reverting back because the other teachers were laughing and pointing at him. Even the superior was laughing. Finally, the lunar diviner put his hood on and ran out the room with his tail between his legs.

The next day when Namine went to botany class, Marlexia said he knew that she was the culprit. "You know..." he said "I can make Saix think I did it." "Really?" Namine whispered. "On one condition…" the silent assassin continued. "If I do this then tonight you sleep with me." "WHAT?!?! NEVER, YOU SICK PERVERT!!!!" She said as slapped him. "Ok, then deal with Saix yourself and don't expect me to save you when he berserks cuz' it doesn't bother me because I don't have a heart." He said "Saix's wrath or my love. It's your choice." Namine thought about it and replied "fine, but only this once and Saix will never find out." "He would never suspect you did it sweetie." Namine felt like she had sold her soul to the devil. She waited for that class to be over.

After school, there was a mandatory assembly hosted by Saix when everyone got in there the doors were closed and Saix snapped his fingers and an squad of berserker nobodies came and guarded every single exit route. "Now that I have your undivided attention. Who is responsible for the tape of me?" he said. "Me!" Marlexia said unafraid. "YOU?" Saix berserked and was about to hit Marlexia with his claymore when Xemnas came through a dark portal and saw what was happening and snapped his fingers and a squad of sorcerers nobodies appeared each one for every berserker ready to kill them at a moments notice. Xemnas drew his interdictions and pointed them at Saix. Instantly, Saix reverted back to his regular self. "Saix call off the berserkers or else I will remove them myself." Xemnas said. Saix snarled at him and snapped his fingers and the berserkers disappeared. Xemnas made a hand jester and all the sorcerers diapered to. "All students are dismissed." Xemnas announced. As they were leaving, Namine was crying on the way out knowing she had fucked a lot of people.

That night Namine told her mother that she would be studying at a friend's house all night. "Ok dear have fun." Her mother told her as she walked out. When she got to Marlexia's house, he was on his bed, naked. "Hey baby" he said. "Let's just get this over with." She answered. "Here baby, have a lotus. It will make you feel better." Little did she know that it wasn't a lotus, it was a plant with strong aphrodisiac like properties. After she ate it, Almost instantly, she literary ripped off her dress and since she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear, she pinned him down and started. Since Marlexia's plan was working better than he expected, he was now afraid of the monster he had created. "Wait, what are you doing? Stop! Please! Nooooooooo!" he pleaded, but the lustful nymph looked directly in his eyes and gave a look that could kill. Somehow the plant also gave her super strength because suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his next and with a swift jerk, she knocked Marlexia out. "Finally, he's not struggling anymore." She said to herself as she finished up. After that, she took out a extra skirt and put it on as she walked home.

When she got home, was around 1 in the morning. Fortunately, her mom and Kiari were well asleep. She walked up the stairs and decided to take a shower to get rid of the evidence. As she got in the shower, pieces of that horrific night flashed through her head. After she got out of the shower, she went to bed, trying to get some sleep. As she finally closed her eyes, one last snarl of memory went through her head as she fell asleep.


End file.
